The present invention relates to security systems, and in particular to a wireless security device that may be embedded within a recess in a door or window with an externally located antenna for superior signal transmission performance.
Current door and window motion sensors are visible and thus detract from the decor of the premises. Embedding such devices typically will provide an inferior product since the RF transmissions are attenuated when the antenna is placed close to a printed circuit board and/or battery. Mounting the antenna on the PC board often causes the device to be too large to recess within a door or window.